Hideki Shimizu
Everything is being worked on so please disreguard the lack of info. Hideki Shimizu (''秀樹 清水, ''Shimizu Hideki)'' is a supporting character of the Naruto series. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. Background Just like most shinobi, Hideki's parents were killed while defending Konoha against the Nine-Tailed Fox. However, Hideki was only about 5 months old at the time of the attack, so he never had the chance to spend time with his parents. He was later cared for by his grandparents and spent most of his time in their bookstore. As he grew up, he began to take care of them in return, doing all the work around the bookstore without being told to do so. As a child, he never really played with other kids as he was more focused on his grandparent’s heath and his books. However, he did meet Satoshi, since their parents were friends back in the old days, though Hideki showed no means of wanting to be friends from the beginning. In the end, Hideki just accepted the fact that Satoshi would not leave him alone and began to gradually acknowledge him as an individual. When he entered the academy, he was always seen alone and silent which resulted in people thinking of him to be a sort of ‘cool figure’ that prefered the solitude life. However, the only person that got near him was his friend Satoshi. He maintained the grades and abilities of becoming a ninja despite his lack of social skills and even passed his graduation exams, thus enabling him to become Genin level. After graduation, he was placed in Team 6 with Yukari and Satoshi. Personality Hideki maintains a rather apathetic, passive, and aloof attitude. As a result of his attitude, he talks very little and rarely shouts as he feels that it just wastes his energy. Hideki dislikes causing trouble for people and prefers to distance himself from others, keeping his lone wolf like demeanor. Despite this, he can easily cooperate with others if needed such as during his time in the academy and on missions with his comrades. Hideki is wise and clever, accordingly, he's good at finding a solution if he gives it a thought. In addition, Hideki loves books, mainly anything to do with books since he grew up with them as a child. He is also very antisocial, lacking the ability to fit in with other to the extent where he does not laugh or smile, making it seem like he has no sense of humor. Though, because of his attitude as a child, he often regrets not being as expressive as others. Because he lived with his grandparents, Hideki was taught to address people with honorifics and has a tendency to chastise anyone who is disrespectful. Hideki constantly remains composed and fearless with any situation at hand even when pressured. In actuality, Hideki is surprisingly kind and caring, though it is quite difficult to tell. Appearance Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a separate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Stats Part I Part II Trivia * Hideki (秀樹) means "esteem, excellent" and his surname Shimizu (清水) means "clear water". * Hideki exceptionally has a great memory, never forgetting what he has read or seen, which can prove to be a disadvantage. * Unlike many of the boys in his age group, Hideki does not find an interest in relationships. He leans more to the asexual point of view. * On Hideki’s spare time, he is mainly seen in his grandparents’ bookstore or under a tree, reading a book. * According to the third ''Naruto Databook: ** Hideki's hobbies are reading, traning, and drinking tea. ** Hideki wishes to fight Sasuke Uchiha. ** Hideki's favorite foods are any type of meat with rice and his least favorite food is ramen. ** Hideki has completed a total of 47 missions: 30 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 2 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. ** Hideki's favorite word is "respect" and his favorite phrase is, "Once you put your mind into it, there is no turning back". Quotes (To Satoshi) "Unlike you, I have lived a life without knowing who my parents really were. We live in a world filled with wars and violence; there is no stopping this. This is just the way the ninja world works in our society. If the world were to ever change into peace, would it not be a sight to see?" Link Hideki Shimizu belongs to PiggyPink95 on DeviantArt. Category:DRAFT